


I am this city

by orphan_account



Series: Batjokes oneshots [1]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom
Genre: Dammit it really is an AU fic, M/M, Tumblr, Writing, can be nolanverse or comicverse, sorta AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Joker tells Batman the truth. He does not take it well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am this city

"I am- _I_ am what Mother Gotham _gave birth to- me_! "I am the city." Joker whispers to Batman, as they struggle to snip, snipe and get at each other against the dirty alleyways of Gotham. The birth canals of Mother Gotham, you could stay. The filthy place that gave birth to Father Crime.

"What-" Batman pushed at the man, their voices echoing in their surroundings, not fighting in a night of wind and rain for once.

"Are-" Joker laughs- oh! How usual that Bats doesn't get it it's almost sad. “You- On- About." Batman growls, slamming the purple clad clown into a wall, banging his head against the brick.

"Oh, Batman..." Joker looks at him, looks him right in the eyes- pupils blown, eyes mostly black with specks of blue and green- high on this elated sense of self-

"I am Gotham- don't you realize?" He licks his lips, a nervous tic. "I am this city!"

"All you are is a criminal, Joker." Batman squeezes harder, a reflex, really. The line between stopping and hurting criminals blurs quickly when the Joker is involved. "You really don't get it." The Joker laughs- wheezes.   I am everything Gotham- and the rest of the world is- you see- _you see_ -

I am _everything,_ Batman." Batman grows silent. The clown is going off on another tirade. Again. The best course is to ignore him and throw him into Arkham after he wears himself out.

"I am Gotham's kid, you see. This- _this city made me_ like no other city could. And none of you- even you, Batman- and certainly not the- ugh- _regular folks_ \- could see it!" His eyes darts around, his mouth opening and closing against the ridiculous notion.

"Don't you see!" He cries out, demeanor changing to that of an wild animal. "I am everything Gotham is- I am _chaos_ \- and chaos- chaos is everywhere in everything everything is chaos even all the fucking people that can't seeanything they cannot see anything they are blind-"

He leans close, so much closer to Batman that even the vigilante feared accidentally popping his neck-

"And so are you."

"But you are different- _you_ -

you can see it but you are _blind_ , Batman, you just refuse to acknowledge it-"

The Joker waves his arms about, trying to get his Bat to notice the importance of this- telling the Bat, making him truly see and look and breath not just justice but life like he does and understand what he is talking about why don't he just take a look around him and see that Gotham- Gotham is different and know what happens here is not just chance but magic pure magic and-

Sirens wails and Batman dumps the Joker into the laps of unsuspecting officers coming to check the commotion they've caused. He ignores the disappointed look on the Joker's face.

He ignores the sound of breathing that is not his own, as he stalks back, all by himself.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> what do you think??：Ｄ


End file.
